


A Case of Identity part 2

by notjustmom



Series: Box of 64 [10]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bit of a case, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, M/M, Parentlock, Sherlock goes shopping again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 13:23:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10335620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: Seems this bit has legs, may be a few parts.





	

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to scrub456 for her comment on the first bit... xox

Sherlock pressed his fingers tightly together and considered his options:

1\. "It's never twins! Your parents lied! Get out!"

or

2\. Take the case, no matter how unobservant 'Ms. Jo - Jones' seemed to be? And demonstrate to John once and for all -

"Mr. Holmes?"

"Sorry. Right. Your twin? May I ask, what evidence do you have that a twin exists?" He waited, knowing it would be 'Oh, just a feeling like I'm missing someone, you know -' or some equally sentimental twaddle, when she nodded, gingerly pulled out an envelope from a black leather briefcase and hesitated for a moment before offering it to him.

"I always believed I was an only child, until I was going through my mother's bookcases, she was a great one for reading, there are just too many, I can't possibly keep them all -"

Sherlock sniffed it, then held the envelope to the light, a faint watermark from a now defunct paper company was visible, the high quality of the paper was obvious as he ran his fingers over it before lifting the flap and carefully extracting the small snap inside. "You found this between two books. She intended for you to find it, but not until she was gone. There was no letter with it, otherwise you would not be here. It was taken in a park, in the late spring, hmm...no, summer, it was summer...that would've been 198 -"

"1988. There is a banner, barely visible, I scanned it and blew it up, we were at a music festival, I looked it up on the internet, there was a child, aged 3, a little girl -" she looked down at her hands and stopped.

" - disappeared. Yes, she wandered off and -" Sherlock muttered to himself as he walked over to the window to examine the image in a better light. Two girls, identically dressed, except for the colour of the ribbons in their hair, one wore green, the other, an alarming shade of pink. They sat side by side on a bench, their fingers almost touching, though not quite. Something in their matching smiles made him think they had been close, beyond siblings, beyond their twinship. How did he know that? He shook his head as if he could shake the feeling loose, but over the past few months, he had learned to trust those brief flashes of intuition.

She caught her breath and continued as if he hadn't spoken. "vanished. That's just preposterous. Children, people, objects...they don't just vanish. Doesn't happen."

"No."

"No, what?" She blinked at him as he returned the envelope, the photograph tucked carefully back inside.

"Children don't vanish. Quite correct, Ms. Jones. Have you tried the police?" 

"They said they would, 'look into it, Miss,' " she sighed and began to rise from the chair. "Thank you for your time, I am sorry about the confusion over your beautiful daughter, of course if I had looked closer at her, I would have noticed, I, uhm -"

Infertile, him, not her, that's why the marriage fell apart, and yet, she was the one who didn't want the divorce.

"Will you take some advice, kindly intended, Ms. Jones?"

"Rebecca."

"Rebecca. Sign the papers, begin again."

She started and their eyes met. "You don't understand. I still - no, you do understand, don't you? You are fortunate, Mr. Holmes, that you have a family that you obviously love and they love you in return - I know of you from the blog, of course, never miss a day - I do apologise for wasting your time. It's a lovely day, too. For a walk."

"I'll take your case, Ms. Jones."

"You will?" Her face lit up and she smiled cautiously. "Thank you. I, have a file, here, it will help, I think to show where I've looked." She pulled out a manila folder from her briefcase and offered it to him, then nodded and stood up. "You have no idea how much this means to me, Mr. Holmes."

"Give me a day or two, and I'll see what I can find, yes?"

 

After Ms. Jones departed, Sherlock slipped into his coat, locked the flat, and quietly made his way downstairs, in case Rosie had fallen asleep. He was about to turn the knob to Mrs. Hudson's door when he saw the note:

"R fussy, gone to the shops, back in a bit." 

Sherlock pulled a pen from his pocket, and added:

"Just going for a walk, will return shortly."

He walked into the bright midmorning light and took a deep breath, letting it out slowly, then pulled out his phone.

 

Need some help. - SH

Rosie okay? - Molly

She's fine, Mrs. H took her to the shops. Case. - SH

Sure. - Molly

Thank you. - SH

:) - Molly


End file.
